Bloodlines First Version
by Tanglemorph
Summary: When ten-year old Naruto meets two children in the woods, his life - and his destiny - will be forever changed. Story has been moved.
1. Beginnings

Hey everybody! Seeing as Bloodline of the Clans is my most popular fic, I decided to revamp it. There's still the basic plot, but I've made several changes:

-The twins are now known as Daisuke (Earth) and Miyu (Beauty, Gentleness, and Superiority).

-Minato and Kushina are absent - They will not be appearing.

-Yasashiitsuki has been removed.

-Those who were going to be hanyous no longer will be, though they will appear to be at times. This will be explained.

Also, my writing style has vastly changed. I have come to realize that, while interesting, the story was told in a juvenile method, with mediocre descriptions and pitiful storytelling not worthy to grace this site.

The main reason I'm doing this is for you, the readers. Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed - I can't tell you how happy that makes me.

As in the original, I'm going to have Sasuke leave, but not defect. Sasuke has problems that are more complicated than I realized, and I'll have to go into more depth than I originally planned.

Like I said, this rewrite is mainly for you, so enjoy.

* * *

Naruto kicked a rock as he walked through the woods. It wasn't _his_ fault that he kept messing up. It was the sheer refusal of his instructors to pay him any attention, to assist him in any way. No, they would help everyone but him. It was probably the rumours that he was a Cursed child. Everyone knew that you had to stay away from them. But… he still wished that at least _somebody_ would look at him without hate in their eyes, without distrust. Even the Hokage looked at him sadly, as though something had happened and that it was all his fault.

A sudden whimper made Naruto stop in his tracks, and the ten-year-old looked around cautiously. A bush rustled beside him, and he spun around to face it. "S-show yourself!" he called out, attempting to look braver than he felt.

After a few tense moments, a young boy's face peered out. "Are you going to hurt us?" he asked sharply. A second later, a young girl poked her face out as well. "Well? What are you just standing there for?" the boy said, anger and distrust evident on his face.

Naruto recollected himself. "No, I won't hurt you. You just gave me a start, that's all. Who are you?"

The girl spoke up first. "I'm Miyu! I'm eight years old, and this is my twin brother, Daisuke." The twins stepped out of the bush, and Naruto got a better look at them. Daisuke had shoulder-length red hair, part of which was done up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and black sweatpants. A pair of sandals was the only thing on his feet. His eyes were a vivid aquamarine, not quite blue, and not quite green. He stared at Naruto as though something disgusting was on the older boy's face.

Miyu, on the other hand, was much more energetic and open than her twin. The two were obviously fraternal twins, because Miyu had blonde hair done up in a pair of pigtails and vivid blue eyes. She was wearing a white tee-shirt and pink overalls. Like her brother, straw sandals were the only thing on her feet.

Naruto suddenly realised that he was staring, and looked to the ground embarrassed. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Daisuke's expression rapidly changed from disgusted to shocked, and Miyu gasped. "Mommy's name is Uzumaki too!" she said. "Maybe you're our long-lost brother or something!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't have any parents. I was told that they died the night I was born. I don't have any family, and I live alone."

Miyu looked at Naruto with a determined look on her face. "Nuh-uh. Daddy said that we had a big brother named Naruto, and that we should find him if we ever made it to the leaf village. How many Narutos live in the village?"

The sudden revelation made Naruto's cheeks grow red with shame, and tears began to flow down his face. "I've never had parents, and now I find out that they – that they…"

Miyu ran up to Naruto and gently took his hand. "Mommy and Daddy were always talking about you. About how much they missed you, and how much they wanted to meet you."

Daisuke placed himself between Naruto and Miyu. "Miyu, you just barely met this guy. He could be a bad guy who's trying to trick us." His words stung Naruto, but the older boy knew that they were partially true. They didn't know him, and they might not even be related.

Miyu shook her head. "No, it's him. Can't you feel it?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot up. A prickling feeling crept across the back of his neck – the feeling that they were being watched by someone with ill intent. "Get down and hide!" he hissed, eyes darting about. Daisuke, realizing that there was danger, darted back into the bushes, leaving Naruto alone on the path.

A kunai flew through the air and would have struck Naruto if he hadn't thrown himself to the side. Behind him, a tall, lean man grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air. Naruto struggled and twisted in his assailant's grip, furiously trying to free himself.

In the bushes, Daisuke wrestled with his emotions. One part of him told him to run, and get to safety with Miyu. The other part told him that Naruto was in trouble, and that he should help the older boy. All it took was one look at Miyu's face and his decision was made.

The ninja holding Naruto laughed as he watched the child struggle. "Give it up, brat. You can't get away from me. You'll pay for killing everyone. I'll make sure that your death is slow and painful.

Naruto tried to glare at the man, but was unable to due to the angle at which he was being held. "I didn't kill anyone! If anything, you're the one who's trying to kill me!"

The ninja tightened his hold, his eyes growing dark with anger. "You're the spawn of evil, and I'll make sure that you get the fate that you- Ugh!" The ninja's speech was cut short as a small body slammed into his back with surprising force. The man was forced to drop Naruto when a hard pebble smacked into his hand. The ninja whirled around to face his opponents – right before receiving a flying kick to the face. Wiping the away the blood that began to flow from his cut lip, he was startled to see two eight year olds, gazing at him in fury. "What! A pair of kids…?" One look into Daisuke's wrathful aquamarine eyes was enough to chill his blood, and the ninja rushed off in a hurry.

Naruto sat up, rubbing his rump from where he had been unceremoniously dumped on the ground. "Thanks, you two. I owe you one, definitely. Without you, I would have been a goner."

Miyu was the first to speak up. "Why did he call you a killer? And that headband… wasn't he a Leaf Ninja?"

Naruto looked at the ground, downcast. "People have been doing that ever since I was little. This isn't the first time people have tried to kill me. For some reason, they think that I was the reason so many people died ten years ago. But I was just a baby – I couldn't have done anything!" At these words, tears began to flow down Naruto's cheeks. "Look at me. Some big brother I am. I can't defend myself, I suck at the academy, and I'm hated by everyone in the village."

Daisuke sighed. "It's okay. It's been hard for us, too. We've never stayed in one place for more than six months, so we've never really gotten to know anyone. I don't care if you're hated or not, Miyu's right. You're our brother, and there's nothing that can be done to change that. And guess what? I wouldn't have it any different."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Daisuke." He said. "Come one, let's go and see the old man – I mean the Hokage. I bet he'll let you stay with me."

"Brother and sister? Nauto, are you certain? I was sure your parents had died in the attack ten years ago!"

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sure. I've got this feeling in my gut… We're related, without a doubt!

The old Hokage sighed. Naruto was a puzzle; that was for certain. And the two children who adamantly claimed to be his siblings certainly bore an uncanny resemblance to Minato and Kushina… "Very well. They may stay with you, but you must be the one to support them. Get an after-school job or something – the funds that you currently receive aren't enough to support yourself and two others."

Naruto smirked, causing the Hokage to blanch. "Then let me organize your files. I used to do it when I was playing, remember?

_Flashback_

_A four-year-old Naruto is sitting on the floor of the Hokage's office, apparently being babysat. The toddler is playing with the files, putting them in different piles. The mission files are in piles by letter and by colour – a fact that has not escaped the old Hokage. "Naruto, what are you doing?"_

_The younger Naruto looks up at the aged Kage with an innocent smile. "Organsizing."_

_The Hokage gives a laugh. "Maybe I'll hire you to be my official file organizer when you're older, hm?"_

_Flashback end_

The Hokage laughed. "Yes, I remember that. Very well, you may come here for an hour after school to organize my files. I am assuming that to be an appropriate amount of time?"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Gramps. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Of course. Daisuke and Miyu can remain here while you are at school, if they would like."

That settled, Naruto, Daisuke, and Miyu headed towards Naruto's apartment for some much needed R&R while the Third tended to the matter of the ninja who had attacked Naruto.

Two years passed, and Naruto had flung himself into his studies with a passion. Though his ninjutsu skills were still lacking, his taijutsu had rapidly improved – in part, due to the assistance of Daisuke.

The red haired Uzumaki had changed physically, his eyes remaining as piercing as ever and his hair now down to his mid-back. His attire was now a black shirt, with a white _Gi_ overtop. His pants were a dark red, and a pair of deep blue _tabi_ was on his feet.

Miyu had also grown out her hair, and remained a pair of pigtails – though they were now worn in the style Lady Tsunade was famous for wearing them in. She wore a pink _yukata_ and divided _hakama_ of a slightly darker shade – her colourful style as widely known as her big brother's.

Naruto himself had put his hair up, and let it grow longer – he had said that he wanted to keep a family style. His garb had changed from white shirt and orange shorts to a black, long sleeved shirt with an orange vest and a pair of red divided _hakama_. Despite the changes, one thing about Naruto had never changed – his love of pranks.

"Ha! You'll never be able to catch me!" Naruto shouted, darting over the rooftops. Behind him, a pair of Chuunin chased him, determined to finally catch him and put and end to his silly schemes. The current prank had involved flour, water, and coloured feathers place over every door, save his own. He laughed as the two ninja hunted him down, the sun just beginning to rise. His peals of laughter could be heard across the village, along with the shouts of his unlucky victims.

By the time the two Chuunin had stopped chasing him, Naruto had enjoyed a breakfast of fruit, cereal, and ramen with his two siblings. Daisuke and Miyu were in a class two years below Naruto, and the three of them were rushing to get to class.

"I can't believe how many people fell for that one!" Daisuke laughed, almost choking on his glass of juice.

"I think it's silly. _Niisan_ should be practicing for his exam instead of working on his trap-building, no matter how crucial it is to learn." Miyu retorted.

Naruto gulped. "Yeah, and I won't pass if I can't get that ridiculous _bunshin_ jutsu to work. I can do a _henge_, and a _kawarimi_, but I can't seem to get that one jutsu. My chakra just won't let me get the amount I need, I always end up with too much!" He sighed, and then grinned. "C'mon, we'd better get to the academy. I can't wait to see how many people have fallen victim to my little 'surprise'."

* * *

So there you have it. I hope that this redone chapter is to your likings, and that my small action scene was well written - it's my first one.

I have a small poll that will influence the way later chapters play out - The bloodlines of two characters.

Naruto - There are a few options for the Namikaze bloodline:

'engan, or meandering/wandering eye - raptor vision and night vision. It also has the tendancy to notice every small movement, so the user's eyes are constantly darting back and forth. It is represented by silver eyes.

2. Yusou no Jutsu - a space-distortion teleportation. It's based off of Minato's signature jutsu, and leaves a flash in the areas where the user transports to and from.

3. Healing ability. Taken from the Kyuubi's regenerative capabilities, and extends the life span. Partially influenced by Wolverine, from X-men.

4. Options one and two.

5. Options one and three.

6. Options two and three.

7. All options

8. No bloodline save the reason for the story's title.

Sakura might also get a bloodling, depending on what you choose.

1. Super strength - not chakra enhanced, and not enough to shatter the ground, just for lifting objects and sending them flying - like people.

2. Ishihada, or Stone Body/skin - creates a coating of stone over the user's body, much like Gaara's own sand protection. The main difference is that Gaara's is weaker and disguised, while Ishihada is visible (the user looks like a marble statue) and is much tougher.

3. Both.

4. No bloodline save for the titular one (all will be explained...)

So there you have it. A wide range of choices, and a brand new version of the same story to look forward to. I hope to hear what you think of it, and of your opinions on how to approach the twins. I don't want to make them into a Mary-Sue/Gary-stu brother-sister pair. I did that in one of my other, now taken down stories. It was poorly recieved.

R&R, please. I want to please you with this fic, I really want it to be good. (And long. I love long.)

Tanglemorph, signing out.


	2. Graduation

I have finally gotten chapter 2 up. It was hard, but I think that you'll find it sastisfactory.

Answers to reviews:

Caliko: I am pleased that you find it unique. I hope that you find this chapter to your liking as well.  
A.D. Sargent: Naruto's parents were human, but they were turned into foxes. They can only maintain human form either in the library, or by eating a special herb. As well, the herb only lasts for ten minutes, as to why he can't resume his position as Hokage. I'll explain how they got turned into foxes when Team 7 meets Naruto's family.  
Lightingfox101: Ask and ye shall receive.

Me: Kankuro, could you please do the disclaimer?  
Kankuro: Why me? Couldn't your 'boyfriend' do it?  
Me: NEVER CALL DEIDARA MY BOYFRIEND! I HATE HIM WITH A PASSION!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, you're my favorite character.  
Kankuro: (To readers) Remind me never to get on her bad side. Yeesh. Anyway, Gypsy-san doesn't own Naruto. She owns a plot that she hopes will become as famous as Naruto.  
Me: No giving out spoilers!!!

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Naruto was putting the finishing touches on his prank when it happened. Several yelps from the Hyuuga household. The blonde smirked when he thought about what emotions they were encountering right now. Of course, he mused, he wouldn't have been able to do it without Hinata's help. She had helped him set the Hyuuga Compound for the prank, and in return, her room was the only one not booby trapped in the compound. In retrospect, he hadn't booby trapped Iruka-niisan's house, or Kakashi-ojisan's house. And he hadn't booby trapped Sarutobi-jiji's place either. Ah yes, they would be spared from the horror of his prank. Good thing he had gotten up early. Otherwise he'd be late for academy.

* * *

Sarutobi nearly laughed when Kakashi came into his office. The poor Jounin had been sleeping in a hotel while his apartment was fixed, and Naruto had apparently hit the hotel, and not known that Kakashi was staying there. And what a prank it had been. Already the Hokage had gotten many phone calls about the blonde vessel's prank. And know the old man was seeing it for himself. Kakashi was covered in shaving cream. Mixed into the shaving cream was potpourri. 

"I don't get it! Why me! Did I do something wrong?" Kakashi was dumfounded as to why he had been hit by Naruto's prank. Thinking back, the White Fang's son tried to figure out why his 'nephew' had included him into his prank. **"Okay, let's see now: I saw him yesterday, before I tucked in. he told me that he was planning a harmless prank on the village. He told me that he wouldn't booby-trap me… no, wait, he said he wouldn't booby-trap my house! Naruto had no idea I was staying in the hotel!"** Kakashi gave Sarutobi his mission report, and headed to his repaired home to clean up.

* * *

Naruto watched as his classmates filed into the room. Some of them were drenched, some weren't. However, the good thing was that everyone was in high spirits. Just then, Iruka came into the room. To Naruto's complete surprise, the scarred chunnin was drenched in the curious mixture. "Iruka-sensei, why are you covered in that? I made sure not to hit your house." 

Iruka laughed. "I felt like having a little fun. Anyway, down to business. As you all know, the graduation exams are coming up, and the Hokage has high expectations for many of you. Because of that, today we're going to have a practice exam, so that you can see what you need to work on."

* * *

Later that evening, Iruka and Naruto sat down to eat at Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka examined Naruto's face, curious as to what the boy was thinking. "Naruto, why did you prank every one like that? I know that it was harmless, but I'm still curious." 

Naruto smiled at his teacher, and replied. "It's because I'm going to graduate this year. I didn't the other two years because I wanted to learn everything that I could. Because I'm graduating, I wanted let the village know that I'm leaving a part of me behind, and what other way to do that than with a friendly prank?"

Iruka grinned, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Naruto, I'm sure going to miss having you around the academy." He said.

Naruto's face grew serious. "Iruka-niisan, I think that Mizuki is going to try something tomorrow. I want to know what, so I'll pretend to fail. Mizuki will probably pretend to be sympathetic, and reveal his plan. I'll do what he wants, and you come after us. After we find out what he's planning and stop him, I'll take the test for real."

Iruka nodded, not surprised at Naruto's perception. The boy had often shown to his 'niisan' that he was smarter than he let on. "Okay, Naruto. Good luck."

* * *

The next day came, and Naruto "failed" the genin test, Iruka playing his part well. As he sat on the swing, the young vessel saw Mizuki come up to him out of the corner of his eye, and noticed Iruka surreptitiously tense up. 

Mizuki gave a small grin. "Naruto, come with me. I want to tell you something."

* * *

Sarutobi frowned, wondering why Naruto suspected Mizuki of being a traitor. Could it perhaps have something to do with Orochimaru? **"Yes, that has to be it. Who else could Mizuki be working for?"

* * *

**

Naruto had spent hours refining some of the jutsu he had learned in the academy, along with two his parents had taught him. He was ready to get started on a new one that his father had told him about, but was unable to when Iruka showed up.

"The scroll of sealing? What, is he nuts? That thing could end up hurting the user if not handled properly!" Iruka complained, angry at Mizuki.

Naruto gave a small whistle, and he and Iruka dove out of the way of a hail of kunai.

"Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Naruto and Iruka. So you knew about my plans, did you?" Mizuki said from a tree branch.

Naruto growled. "You're gonna pay for trying to do this, Mizuki. And Iruka-niisan and I are going to be the ones to take to down." With those words, the two leapt into the fray. Naruto perched on a branch, slightly out of breath. Beside him, Iruka was panting heavily, having narrowly avoided both of Mizuki's Fuuma Shuriken. "Hey you, want to know a little secret?" the boy shot at his teacher-turned-traitor. "Of course, I told Iruka-niisan this ages ago, but it's time for you to know what I'm really capable of." In an instant, Naruto was behind Mizuki, a kunai to the traitor's throat. "First off, both of my parents are alive. My father taught me the Body Flicker, and how to use my first bloodline. My mom taught me the Hidden Mist jutsu, something that Whirlpool nins were famous for. She also taught me how to used my second Kekkai Genkai. And of course, I have a unique Kekkai Genkai that is very rare in the Uzumaki clan. This is the ability to turn into a fox and the ability to use innate Elder chakra. Of course, the using of my Elder chakra has a few side effects, which will make you hate me even more than you already do. I know that you think of me as the Nine-Tailed fox, and I know that it is sealed inside me."

Naruto took a breath, and reappeared beside Iruka. "I will now show you the side effects of using my Elder chakra." As he spoke, his body seemed to glow blood red, and a mist seemed to dissipate from around him.

After the smoke/mist cleared, it became apparent that Naruto was not fully human. There were two things that showed this: his physical appearance, and the feeling of confidence and wisdom emanating from him. Mizuki examined Naruto's appearance, growing angrier as he did so. Naruto's eyes were still blue, but they now held the slit that all Elder folk have for pupils. His hands were clawed, and his canines longer. But perhaps the things that made Mizuki angriest were the golden fox tail hanging down from Naruto's rear, and the golden fox ears situated on his head. Yes, this new Naruto made Mizuki angrier than he had ever been before. "You insolent little- I'm going to clobber you, Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Naruto smirked, crouching in battle formation. His eyes flickered into silver, and he easily avoided Mizuki's attack. "What ever you attack me with, I'll return it a thousand fold, foolish one." With those words, Naruto placed his first and middle fingers into a cross, and gathered blood-red chakra around him.

Mizuki expected the blood red chakra to have killing intent emanating from it, but instead felt an unwavering confidence and determination. The traitor's eyes widened as he realized that this was the Elder chakra Naruto had spoken of

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto cried, letting his near-infinite Elder chakra form the clones. "This is a technique that Kakashi-ojisan taught me." The fox-hanyou stated proudly, before attacking Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto looked down at Mizuki, who was trussed up like a pig ready for roasting. "You had better not escape, or we'll have to do this again." He told his former teacher. 

Iruka smiled. "Hey Naruto, come here. I want to give you something." Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes, and then took off his headband and placed it on the blonde's head. "Congratulations, Naruto. You graduate." He told his 'otoutosan', grinning proudly. From their feet came the sounds of Mizuki's muffled protests, which were quickly silenced by a "Thousand Years of Death!" from Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. I'll take you out for Ramen after we give this traitor to Lord Hokage."

* * *

Sarutobi smiled. Mizuki was captured, the scroll of sealing was safe, and most of all, Naruto was happy with who he was. None of the villagers' stares had brought that boy down. Then the old Hokage's thoughts turned to what Naruto had said about his parents. The boy had to have been telling the truth, for him to be able to use the Shushin jutsu so flawlessly. But if that was the case, then why hadn't Minato reclaimed his title as Hokage?

* * *

All done! Sorry about all the breaks though. Hopfully this will keep you tided over until next chapter. Until then, here are some words you may or may not know. (I am in a Japanese funk, so that's why I'm puuting them in.) 

Ojisan-uncle (With both parents, Naruto probably knows Kakashi, and thinks of him as an uncle.)

Niisan-brother, big brother (everyone says that Iruka is like a big brother to Naruto, so I decided to show that.)

Jiji- Old man, Grandfather (Naruto probably thinks of Sarutobi as his grandfather, and he always calls Sandaime this. I wanted him to be a little more polite.)

Otoutosan- Little brother (again, Iruka's "Big brother" role in Naruto's Life)

Until next time, Ja ne!


	3. Discovery

Okay, I'm sorry that this is late. I got this cool game called Blue Dragon for Christmas, and I also found the Anime...

Firebind: You're rambling.

Oops, sorry. Anyway, I ended up putting HinaxNaru in, as well as a little SasuxSaku. I know, I said that there may or may not be pairings, but it's not my fault! It just... happened!

I don't know what some people think about SasuxSaku or HinaxNaru, but that seems like the direction this is going in.

Me: I managed to get Jiro from the Blue dragon game here to do the disclaimer!  
Jiro: Why me?  
Me: Because I said so! Turns into steel eating tiger  
Jiro: (Scary) Gypsy-Chan does not own Naruto. She owns a Plot. Can I go Now!  
Me is playing with a Poo-Snake Plushie Sure!

* * *

"Hey, you sure you want to look like that?" the old man asked, fussing with his camera.

"Of course. Otherwise, no-body will recognize me." Naruto replied. The newly minted Genin was in his normal form, fox-ears and all.

'**Fine, but I don't think that anyone in the village will recognize you.**' The old man thought.

Later, Sarutobi smiled as he looked over Naruto's profile. The blonde had decided to bear the brunt of the insults, and held up surprisingly well. Ah well, he had Minato to thank for that.

_flashback_

"_Naruto, if your father is alive, then why hasn't he reclaimed the position of Hokage?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto frowned._

"_Anytime that he or my mom leaves the library, they turn into foxes. The only reason that the twins don't turn into foxes is because mom was human when she gave birth to them. But they do have the unique trait of having fox-ears and a fox tail like me." Naruto told the old man._

"_The twins? So your parents had more children?" Sarutobi inquired, quite curious._

"_Yes. The girl has orange hair and violet eyes. Her name is Hikari. My little brother's name is Arashi. He has red hair and red eyes, like mom. I can't imagine life without them anymore, actually." With this, Naruto smiled._

"_I'm glad that you have your parents, Naruto. Without them, you may have had a much harder time in the world."_

_flashback end_

At that moment, the door to the room slid open. Through it barreled a boy with an odd cap, yellow shirt, and long blue scarf. "I'm going to defeat you, Ojii-san! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but from where I sit, it looks like Tsunade-Baa-hime will become the next Hokage." Naruto said.

The boy glared at him, then decided that this fox-like boy was more worth his time than the current Hokage. "I'm gonna defeat you! Or my name isn't Konohamaru!" he yelled.

Naruto smiled, and then filled the room with mist. Unseen by anyone, he rapidly used one of his own techniques, the 'Ninpou: Hitoku Onmitsu'. Then he waited for the mist to clear.

Sarutobi knew that Naruto was trying his best to teach Konohamaru a lesson, but hoped that it wasn't a repeat of the 'sassy' incident. When the mist cleared, a young girl wearing a red ANBU hawk mask was in the room, with Naruto nowhere in sight. The Hokage sighed. "Naruto, I know for a fact that we have no ANBU younger that 20 in the village. Could you please drop the jutsu?" he asked.

The 'girl' scowled, and with a puff of smoke, turned back into Naruto. "You always ruin my fun, Sarutobi-jiji." The blonde replied. Konohamaru merely stared, and then resumed his attack on Naruto.

Naruto picked up Konohamaru, who promptly stated that Naruto wouldn't dare touch the grandson of the Third Hokage. Naruto punched him and said "I don't care if he was your grand_mother!_"

'**This guy's different**' Konohamaru thought to himself.

After Naruto left, the Special Jounin Ebisu realized that Konohamaru was nowhere to be found. Ebisu later learned that Naruto had taught Konohamaru how to do the Hitoku Onmitsu. Ebisu also learned that the Sarutobi clan was empathic towards monkeys. He promised not to try to teach the young brunette any shortcuts.

The next day, Naruto walked into the classroom to receive a shock. There were many girls staring at _him_ of all people. And they were giggling. "What? Did I forget to brush my hair?" he enquired. In the corner, Hinata blushed, and then spoke up.

"N-Naruto, I th-think that they f-find you c-cute." The bewhiskered blonde blanched. "What, i-is th-there s-something wrong?" she asked.

Naruto gulped. "Cute. First they hate me, and now they think I'm cute? Why couldn't they stick to Sasuke?" He asked. Then he got an idea. "Hey Hinata, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" he then noticed Hinata becoming redder. "You can take all the time you need to prepare yourself. I don't want you to faint, Hinata-chan."

Hinata smiled. '**He's going to wait until I'm ready. That's so nice of him**'

Just then, Iruka entered. "Everybody, please take your seats. I will now announce the teams." The scarred Chuunin patiently waited for everyone to be quiet before beginning. "Team 1 is… Team 2 is… Team 3… Team 4… Team 5… Team 6… Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 9 is… Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi."

Naruto watched lazily as Sakura complained about being on his team, and Ino protest that 'she wouldn't be on a team with food-boy.' '**Well, at least I have some pretty neat teammates. Now I just need to teach them how to use teamwork.**'

Then Naruto saw something odd. A slight flicker of an ear. A wolf ear. On Sasuke Uchiha's head. "Hey Sakura, did you notice Sasuke's ear just now? Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but it looked like a wolf ear."

Sakura stared at her new teammate. Right now, he didn't look like he was being annoying, or even trying to be. He looked serious. She glanced over at Sasuke, and noticed that his ears were moving up the sides of his head. As she watched, his ears slipped under his forehead protector and transformed into a pair of wolf ears. Being a fangirl, she did what most girls would do in her situation. She rubbed them. This, however, only served to make the brooding Uchiha aware of his new 'accessories'.

"My ears! What on earth happened to my ears?" he yelled, panicking. Slowly, he became aware of something swaying behind him. He reached back, found a clump of fur, and pulled. "Yeowch! Wait, I've got a TAIL??!!!" The exclamation drew glance from the entire group. People began to whisper, mainly saying; "Just like Naruto!" "No, Naruto is a fox Hanyou. Sasuke looks like a wolf hanyou." The raven haired avenger sat down, embarrassedly covering his head.

Sakura gazed sadly at Sasuke. '**Poor guy. First he loses his clan, now this. If only some of the others new what he was going through.**' At that moment, she felt her own ear slide up on top of her own head. She waited until the changes were complete, and then turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what kind of a hanyou am I?" She whispered.

Naruto looked her over, and then looked her in the eye. "Sakura, you are a cat hanyou."

Two hours later, Team 7 was on the roof meeting their new sensei. Ironically, he was on time. This was quite rare, for Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake was always late.

"So, tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. If you want, I'll start." This gained nods from all three. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are private, I hate my friends dieing, and my dreams for the future… I can't really say that I have any." All three genin looked at him grumpily. '**All we really know is his name.**' Then Kakashi decided to add something else. "Oh, and I got the Sharingan when my best friend Obito Uchiha died." This gained a startled look from Sasuke. "Okay, we'll go in this order: Fox, Cat, and Wolf."

Naruto began. "I like Ramen and broiled trout. I dislike people who treat me badly just because Kyuubi is sealed inside me." This statement had two reactions: startled looks from Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi slapping his face into his palm. The blonde continued. "My hobbies are training with my family, gardening, and trying new types of Ramen. My dream is to become a great Hokage, just like my dad."

Sakura grinned. Who knew that the loud-mouthed blonde was the son of the Fourth? "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are increasing my chakra levels, and learning cool genjutsu. My dislikes are people who think that Sasuke is cool just because he's reclusive. My hobbies are learning medical jutsu and how to use that cool super strength that Tsunade-hime has. My dream for the future is to be a medic-nin who is able to be a strong offensive kunoichi."

'**Good. She's willing to stick up for her friends, and is ready to put her whole heart into being a ninja.**' Kakashi thought.

"I guess I'm up." Sasuke grumbled. "My dislikes are those who would hurt my precious people, and my brother. My hobbies are studying anatomy and practicing swordplay. My dream for the future is to be a hunter-nin so that I can track down and eliminate my brother. My likes…" Here he paused, and collected his breath before going on. "IlikeSakurabecauseshe'sprettyandstrongandsmartand" He took another breath. "I'veneverevertoldanyoneelsethissodon'ttellanyone." He finished.

The other members of Team 7 looked at the wolf-hanyou before understanding.

'**I like Sakura because she's pretty and strong and smart. And I've never ever told anyone else this, so don't tell anyone.**'

Sakura blinked. '**He… likes… me…?**'

* * *

How cute is that? Sasuke has a crush on Sakura! Finally, a small part of the title is revealed! The reason that this story is called "Bloodline of the Clans" is because certain people, like Team 7, will be Hanyous. Try to guess who, and what they are!

Baa-hime: old granny princess. Naruto is _more_ respectful, but is still Naruto.

Kunoichi- Female ninja

Sakura is different because this is AU. The main gang will be strong, but I'll double Akatsuki's numbers and strength to compensate.

Anyway, R&R Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee!


End file.
